Una Tarde en la Tienda
by jago8279
Summary: A Honoka le han obligado a cuidar la tienda por toda la tarde. Su tarde se va esfumando sin ninguna emoción hasta que una extraña figura entra por la puerta para darle un giro especial a su día (y a su vida). One-shot.


**Bueno aquí va el TSUBAxHONO que dije que iba a hacer, decidido por el 100% de los votos (dos votos). Aunque era tanto obvio que iba a ser escogida, lo prometido es deuda.**

 **La historia es completamente nueva (incluso toma lugar en un universo paralelo a la serie), no tiene relación con nada ni nadie (que yo sepa, excepto los personajes que no son míos y blah, blah, blah). Los personajes no son lo mismo que son el anime, perdón. Que lo disfruten.**

¨Mami, ¿me compras una dona?¨

Hah... ¿qué horas son?... las 5:00.

¨Ya va, ya va.¨

Hasta ahora debe estar empezando...

¨Disculpe.¨

Por lo menos no las voy a estar estorbando en su cita... jejeje

¨Disculpe.¨

Aunque sin mi ayuda ni creo que entren al cine... tengo que pregun...

¨Hola, bienvenida.¨ carajo. Concéntrate.

¨Hola, ¿tienen donas por aquí?¨ ohhh, sería perfecto una dona en este momento.

¨Lo siento, no tenemos.¨

¨Gracias. Entonces será sólo esto.¨

¨Okay.¨ a ver, sería... hah ¨Sería unos $4.83¨ por favor dime que tienes las monedas.

¨Espera un segundo.¨ vamos... vamos.

¨Mami, ¿no hay donas?¨

¨No hijo, no hay.¨

¨Ouuh.¨ te comprendo amiguito.

¨Aquí tiene.¨ uno de 5...

¨Disculpe, ¿de casualidad tiene las monedas? No tengo el cambio.¨ mamá... ¡cómo no tenemos monedas en la caja!

¨No.¨ ahora dónde habrá monedas en esta casa... ¨Pero si quieres quédate con el cambio.¨ siiiii.

¨Gracias por eso.¨ gracias, yo pensaba que los clientes buenos se había extinto.

¨De nada. Gracias por todo.¨

¨Espera. Creo que hay una tienda de donas a dos calles de aquí yendo hacia la... izquierda.¨

¨Ohh... vamos mami, vamos.¨ no creo que le haya ayudado exactamente.

¨Gracias. Nos vemos.¨ y salió.

Bueno... ahora a esperar.

O debería ir a por una dona.

No, mi mamá me mataría si se da cuenta que salí de mi puesto. Y esa cámara de vigilancia que instalaron el otro día me delataría completamente.

Ojalá esa cámara por lo menos sirviera más que para mantenerme aquí, cómo no pasa nada en esta parte de la ciudad. Si pasara algo, la gran Kousaka Honoka saldría de su Hono-cueva (la tienda) para combatir el crimen y... hah. Debería parar de ver televisión todo el día. Después de todo me dejó aquí estancada en este (incómodo) asiento mientras mis dos mejores amigas disfrutan una excelente película (o eso decía la crítica). Bueno, claro que mis notas fueron las que hicieron que mi mamá me obligara a quedarme, pero eso fue porque me quedé viendo televisión debido a que es el producto que las compañías y productoras nos ponen a ver, así que el verdadero causante son esos productores guiados solamente por conseguir el dinero, pero entonces el problema es el dinero. Sí.

El problema es el sistema. Siempre ha sido el problema.

...

Ahhhh, quería ver la película. Los trailers la hacían ver tan bien. Con los tankes y los otros tankes y la estrategia y los uniformes. Ahhhh.

Malditas Umi y Kotori, espero que tenga los ojos pegados a la pantalla y no a la otra porque si no es así... Bueno, no. Creo que sería mejor para ellas (y para mí) que se quedaran viendo todo el día hasta que por fin decidan ajustarse los pantalones y decirse lo que sienten. Aunque lo veo difícil, pero confío en ellas.

Umi, Kotori. El destino me ha sacrificado, el sistema ha hecho que las productoras me hayan atraído con sus garras a sus productos para que yo no haya podido estudiar para los exámenes lo que hizo que mi mamá se pusiera aún más brava cuando traté de ocultar las notas y así poniéndome en esta silla justo en el estreno de esa tan ansiada espera que las tres nos prometimos ver que estrenaba justo dos días después de que cada uno me dijera que sentía algo por la otra (aunque yo ya lo veía venir de hace rato). El destino me ha alejado de ustedes para que puedan tener una tarde a solas donde puedan decirse sus sentimientos y...

(Ding)

Oh, un nuevo cliente.

Pero, ¿viene encapuchado?

Si

Oh, ¡¿Será un criminal?!

Siiii, por fin algo pasa. Gracias destino.

Jajaja, sabía que algo bueno (o mejor dicho: emocionante) iba a pasar. Que bien que mi mamá siempre tiene un bate aquí.

... Esperen...

¿Me veré bien para la cámara? No quiero que cuando salga en noticias mi hazaña, yo me vea mal. Quiero que me reconozcan. La gente estará sorprendida cuando en sus televisores salga: ¨Joven valiente defiende su humilde casa¨ Ja, será perfecto para lanzarme a la fama y para que por fin me vean. Es perfecto.

¨Buenas.¨ uyyy, tratando de ocultar su voz. Jejeje, pero le suena un poco tonta así que debe ser un criminal de bajo rango. No tan perfecto pero igualmente nadie tenía que saber ¨¿Tienes una mesa por aquí para pasar el rato mientras como algo?¨ ohhh, entonces estaba en su escape del crimen. Ja, ahora el titular será: ¨Joven valiente atrapa a un criminal que la policía había buscado por una hora.¨ Creo que el anterior era mejor. Pero no importa.

¨Claro.¨ solamente quédate tranquila, ya entró y sería tonto llamar a la policía al frente de él ¨¿Qué desea?¨ se acercó y se puso al frente de la caja, al frente de mí, intentando evitar que le viera la cara y me di cuenta que para que la cámara tampoco lo viera. Era perfecto.

Ahora que lo tengo de frente, no parece que tenga un arma en sus manos, así que es prudente atacar. Creo. Jejeje, esto se pone un poco emocionante.

¨Un chocolate caliente. Es sólo para pasar el rato.¨ parecía cansarse de la voz que ponía. Creo que tenía una voz femenina... o era una mujer.

¨Claro.¨ si lo (o la) tengo tan cerca debería aprovechar y darle un batazo, pero si sólo es una persona que no quiere ser vista por un novio o novia obsesivo u obsesiva, ahora el titular sería: `Joven demente ataca a un (o una) civil´ ahhh, eso era muy mal. Tenía que arriesgarme ¨Disculpe, ¿quién es usted?¨ vi cómo se estremeció ante mi pregunta, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

¨Ehhhh, ya me voy.¨ era una mujer... o un hombre con una voz muy femenina.

(No juzgo)

Le agarré el brazo sólo para estar segura.

¨Dime quien eres por favor.¨ alcancé a ver su pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, casi como yo.

¨Perdón, no puedo. Tengo que irme.¨ levanté el bate lentamente.

¨Necesito que me digas quién eres...¨ no sabía qué hacer.

¨Es contra la ley hacer esto.¨ la verdad no sabía mucho de la ley.

¨Pero creo que es bastante sospechoso que alguien entre a una tienda encapuchada.¨ puse el bate en la mesa y el sonido le hizo voltear un poco la mirada lo suficiente como para que lo viera por el rabillo del ojo.

¨No es lo que parece, te lo aseguro.¨ su voz era nerviosa, creo que no la debí haber amenazado con un bate.

¨Sólo dime quién eres y si quieres te invito a un chocolate caliente.¨ era lo menos que podía hacer si era una persona normal.

¨No puedo.¨ lo dijo, frustrada.

¨Entonces voltéate y te dejo ir sin siquiera acordarme de que algo ocurrió.¨ sólo quería saber, ahora estaba curiosa.

¨Ehhhh... no sé.¨ ya comenzaba a ceder. Lo más probable es que era una persona normal.

O una celebridad.

...

Tenía que saber.

¨Te juro que si quieres, luego puedes irte.¨ se calmó un poco ¨Incluso podría pedir que eliminaran el video de la cámara.¨ se volvió a alterar, no se había percatado que no podía ocultarse de todos los ángulos a la ves. Claro que no me quito nada de crédito por hacer que bajase su guardia.

¨Ehhhh.¨ esperé a que se decidiera ¨Creo... que no tengo opción.¨ se volteó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

¨Cuando quieras.¨ la apuré.

Se bajó su capucha y vi su perfectamente peinado pelo café que, efectivamente, le quedaba hasta los hombros. Por lo que veía, era un peinado tierno.

¨Yo no muerdo, ¿sabes?¨ oí una pequeña risa.

¨Está bien.¨

Subió su cabeza y...

Vi cómo se asustó por mis reacciones. Pero no paré.

Era... era... era...

¨Eres... ¡Una niña de mi edad!¨ si, lo era. Y una muy linda a decir verdad, con unos ojos verdes hermosos y un pelo castaño que le cubría parte de su frente y que le rodeaba la cara lo mejor posible hasta liberarse cuando acababa. Realmente era muy linda.

Y ella río cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Yo no tenía la menor idea de quien era.

¨Jajajaja.¨ tenía una risa muy tierna ¨Gracias por eso.¨ aunque era más bien una risa de alivio después de tanta tensión que había recibido.

¨No es nada.¨ me rasqué la cabeza por los nervios ¨Entonces... ¿eres una criminal?¨ era para estar segura.

¨Jajaja, no, jajaja.¨ siguió riendo pero luego paró abruptamente ¨Espera... ¿eso era en serio?¨ me volví a rascar la cabeza ¨Obviamente no. No me compares con esos, por favor.¨ se notaba que estaba bastante ofendida, lo que añadía un poco a su ternura.

¨Perdóname pero normalmente no recibimos muchos clientes que se esconden cuando entran.¨

¨Oh, claro. Perdón por asustarte.¨ sonreí por su reacción.

¨No te preocupes. Pero... ¿por qué te estabas ocultando?¨ esta vez, no se estremeció.

¨No es muy importante.¨ lo hizo pasar de largo.

¨Claro que sí. Por favor no me dejes en la duda por toda la eternidad.¨ no me gustaba para nada cuando la gente hacía eso ¨Como te dije, te invito a un chocolate caliente y así podemos seguir hablando.¨ realmente quería saber su motivo, además quería un poco de compañía por el día y si no dejo la tienda sin atender, no hay problema.

¨Bueno...¨ la miré como cuando miraba a Umi para que me perdonara, con súplica básicamente ¨Creo que un chocolate caliente me gustaría.¨ sonrió con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Había funcionado.

¨Ya te lo preparo. Ve sentándote en la mesa de ahí.¨ le señalé una mesa pequeña que habíamos puesto por si algún cliente quería sentarse un rato.

¨Dale.¨ se dirigió a la mesa y yo preparé los dos chocolates. Luego tenía que ponerme de mi plata para reponerlos.

Hice los chocolates, los llevé a la mesa y me senté en la segunda silla.

¨Gracias.¨ me sonrió.

¨De nada.¨ y le sonreí y tomamos un sorbo de nuestra bebida ¨Auuuuu¨ sí estaba caliente... muy caliente.

¨Jajajaja.¨ ella se rió de mi reacción mientras yo lloraba del dolor. Ella ni parecía inmutarse por su bebida ¨¿Estás bien?¨

¨Si, tranquila.¨ soplé y soplé para que mi lengua parase de arder.

Dolía... realmente dolía.

¨Entonces...¨ ya me había para de doler un poco mientras ella me miraba con burla. No se por qué, pero me hacía feliz ¨Ehhh... ¿cuál es tu nombre?¨ su expresión cambió a una de duda, no parecía querer responderme ¨Tranquila, realmente no tengo la menor idea de quien eres.¨ no sé si me expresé de la mejor manera... pero era la verdad.

¨¿Segura que no me conoces?¨

¨Segura.¨

¨¿No reconoces esto?¨ hizo una pose, me reí ¨Es-esto es en serio.¨ se ruborizó mientras volvía a su posición original.

¨Mmmmm.¨ ¿será? ¨Creo que... mi hermana a veces la hace.¨ no estaba segura, Yukiho hacía muchas poses cuando ponía... esa canción. Hah

¨Entonces... ehhh.¨

¨Te juro que si te llego a reconocer, no le diré a nadie.¨ dije con firmeza, ella sonrió.

¨Está bien. Mi nombre es... Kira Tsubasa.¨ cerró los ojos.

¨Ohhh, mucho gusto. Yo soy Kousaka Honoka, por favor llámame Honoka.¨ le dije para presentarme. Su nombre no me sonaba de ningún lado.

¨Jajajaja.¨ volvió a reír ¨Jajaja, tu sí que sabes lo que tienes que decir. Gracias.¨ ahora era yo la que me ruborizaba.

¨No hay problema...¨ no sabía qué decir, sus palabras me había pegado fuerte.

¨Entonces... Honoka, por favor llámame Tsubasa.¨ se sonrojó.

¨Claro.¨ tomamos otro sorbo de nuestra bebida. Seguía caliente, pero no tanto ¨Entonces... ¿quién eres en realidad?¨ la curiosidad me ganó.

¨Ehhhh... pues... soy una... ¿idol?¨ una idol.

¨Claro, con razón no te reconocía. Perdóname, no escucho a las idol.¨ se sorprendió por mi declaración ¨Claro que mi hermana las escucha pero...¨ no la quería recordar.

¨¿Segura que nunca habías oído de mi?¨ creo que se sentía un poco ofendida por eso ¨De pronto si ta canto un poco de una canción que ha sido muy famosa últimamente.¨ se oía desesperada, definitivamente le apasionaba su trabajo.

¨Claro, por favor.¨ a decir verdad la quería oír cantar, su voz también era muy linda entonces... en serio, ¿qué estoy pensando?

¨Okay.¨ se paró de su asiento ¨Aquí voy... un, dos, tres, cua... Kira Kira Kira.¨

¨Para.¨ noooooooooo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué justo esa? ¨Perdóname pero simplemente no puedo soportar esa canción y mi hermana la pone a todo rato entonces...¨

¨¿No te gusta?¨ parecía sorprendida, ahora sí me iba a odiar.

¨No, perdóname.¨ se sentó lentamente, ahora sí la había destrozado. Se debió haber esforzado mucho para hacer esa canción y yo le decía que la odiaba. Realmente debí pensar antes de decirle eso ¨Perdóname, en serio...¨

¨Yo la odio...¨

¨Debiste haberte esfor...¨ ¿qué? ¨¿Qué dijiste perdón?¨

¨Yo odio esa canción.¨ la vi aliviada, no entendía nada.

¨¿La odias?¨ asintió ¨Como, que no te gusta.¨

¨Para nada.¨

¨Oh. Que bien... Y... ¿por qué?¨ yo no la entendía, no era ninguna experta en música ni mucho menos pero simplemente me parecía repetitiva y mala en general. Y no ayudaba para nada que MI HERMANA LA PUSIERA TODO EL TIEMPO... hah... era estresante.

¨Nuestra productora nos obligó ha hacerla.¨ entonces era el sistema... cómo no suponerlo ¨Las tres nos negamos pero no pudimos hacer nada más que cantarla. Por lo menos a la gente le gusta pero... no es lo mismo.¨

¨Te entiendo... bueno, no mucho porque no me ha pasado nada igual pero... te entiendo.¨ creo que ella sabía a lo que me refería pero rió igualmente.

¨Jajaja, gracias. Nuevamente sabes exactamente qué decir.¨ me halagaba y me hacía sentir muy bien eso que me decía. Era tierno y... no sé cómo explicarlo.

Hah... ¿qué horas serán?... 5:30. Espero que a Umi y a Kotori les vaya bien.

¨¿Y tú en dónde estudias?¨ me preguntó.

¨Otonokizaka, no es muy conocida y rectora dice que probablemente en dos años la cierren por falta de estudiantes.¨ si, justo cuando me gradúe se cierra el instituto. Quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

¨Oh, que mal. Y, ¿cómo te sientes por eso?¨ me trataba de animar, recordar eso era duro. Se lo agradecía.

¨Mal, el anterior año fue uno de los mejores años de mi vida y no veo que alguien haga algo por ella. Quiero hacer algo, pero no sé que hacer.¨ además yo no era nadie, sólo era la amiga de la hija de la rectora y eso no valía para salvar la escuela ¨¿Y tú dónde estudias?¨ quería cambiar de tema.

¨En UTX. De ahí conocí a mis amigas para hacernos idol.¨ oh

¨Ah que bien.¨ tomé otro sorbo de chocolate. Ella hizo lo mismo.

...

¨Y... ¿cómo es la vida de una idol?¨

¨Ehhhhh... no muy recomendable por tener que ocultarte para que no te arrasen con fotos y todo. Además que no es muy bueno hacerlo mientras estudias porque no hay mucho tiempo, pero... me gusta bastante. No sé, me gusta estar en el escenario y bailar y cantar y estar con mis amigas es un plus. Hah, yo creo que depende de cada una.¨

¨Entonces, ¿se te dificultan los estudios?¨ podría ser un punto en común entre las dos, aunque por circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

¨No, es sólo que te deja menos tiempo para estudiar. Pero me dedico a ello y se vuelve fácil.¨ auh, sus palabras me dolían. Era como si me dijera de frente y sin mente que era una vaga completa.

No es que lo negara.

¨Y a tí, ¿cómo te va en los estudios.¨ je je je je je

¨Je je je je je, ¿mal?¨

¨¿Por qué?¨ ahh, su cara se parecía a la de Umi.

(¿Cómo les estará yendo?)

¨Ehhh..¨ y le conté, no la conocía mucho pero podría ser peor que Umi y... eso no parecía para nada bueno.

¨...¨ silencio ¨...¨ tenía los ojos cerrados.

¨¿Tsubasa?¨ abrió sus ojos e independientemente de la situación, la forma en que miraron... me hizo ruborizar.

¨Honoka...¨ acaso puso una voz sensual para ser aún mas terrorífica y sexy a la vez... acaso era posible... ¿y qué estoy diciendo?

¨¿Sí?¨la situación se estaba volviendo muy extraña.

¨¿Quieres...?¨ su cara estaba un poco roja. Su ira se estaba creciendo... ¿qué era lo que me iba a preguntar? ¨... ¿quieres que te ayude con tu estudio alguno de estos días?¨ oh, era eso... y ella seguía roja... bien.

¨Sí. Por favor.¨ realmente lo necesitaba y quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Era más bien lo último pero no era necesario que se supiera.

(Ding)

¨Oh un nuevo cliente. Ya voy.¨ ella asintió y se volvió a encapuchar para ocultarse. De pronto el cliente sospecharía pero ya que... No le iba a decir que se la quitara si no se sentía segura haciéndolo ¨Bienvenido.¨ era un señor.

¨Hola. Busco unos dulces para mi hija. ¿Sabes de alguno?¨

¨Claro.¨ y mi mamá me decía que probar todos los dulces no era una buena idea. Bueno, me enfermé y todo lo que hizo que me atrasara en los estudios y me fuese aún peor en los exámenes. Pero bueno, por lo menos hoy serviría ¨Aquí tienes.¨ le di unos de un programa que había visto cuando era pequeña. Eran baratos (no me iba ha aprovechar de el ni nada) y no tenía que que darle monedas ara que no resultara siendo un problema ¨Estos son mis favoritos de los que tenemos y son perfectos para la edad.¨

¨Oh, gracias. Incluso creo que esta es una personaje que ella ama. Muchas gracias.¨

¨No se preocupe. Ese programa es de mi infancia y me encanta porque tiene de todo y las transformaciones y la animación y... perdón. Serían $2 exactos.¨ los pagó con una sonrisa y salió. Ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tsubasa ¨Ya volví.¨ la vi con una sonrisa que cada vez se volvía más grande.

¨¿Me dejas ver esos dulces?¨ preguntó.

¨Claro.¨ se los traje. Vio el paquete y sonrió lo más que pudo.

¨Yo amo este programa.¨ se notaba emocionada, era tierno verla de esa manera. Y era excelente que a ella también le gustase, no era algo muy maduro que digamos.

¨¿En serio?¨ asintió con brillo en sus ojos ¨Es increíble que alguien de mi edad le guste. Mis amigas se burlan de mí por eso y ahora que tengo a una amiga que le guste. Ahhhh, es excelente.¨ la vi sonrojarse ¨¿Qué pasó?¨

¨Es bueno que me consideres una amiga.¨ je, no parecía tener una vida fácil por su trabajo como idol.

¨Jejeje, tranquila.¨ ahora yo me sonrojaba... carajo ¨Entonces... ¿cuál es tu episodio favorito?¨

Y así continuamos entre risas y debates sobre una serie de hace 12 años que se repetía en la televisión hoy en día por el impacto que había generado en los niños, pero que la gente simplemente no comprendía. O eso era lo que queríamos pensar. Después de todo, nos pasamos como una hora hablando de ella. Era divertido hablar con Tsubasa y a me encantaría hablar con ella mucho más, pero al final toda esa hora de tonterías, le advertí a Tsubasa que Yukiho llegaría en cualquier momento y que llegaría probablemente con amigas.

¨Oh, si.¨ se veía un poco triste ante la realización.

¨Si.¨ ya eran las 6:40.

¨Creo que sería mejor que me vaya.¨ me dio su taza de chocolate y yo las llevé al fregadero.

¨Claro, además ya está muy oscuro y no son muy seguras las calles a esta hora.¨ pregúntale que si la acompañas ¨Ehhh... ¿quieres que te acompañe?¨ eso, seguridad.

¨No, no es problema y tú tienes tu casa que cuidar.¨ claro, la casa. Vi como se volvió a encapuchar.

¨Nos vemos.¨ tonta pídele su número.

¨Nos vemos.¨ ¡pídeselo antes de que se vaya!

¨Ehhh... ¿Tsubasa?¨ se volteó ¨Que te vaya bien.¨ estúpida.

¨Claro, lo mismo.¨ y salió del establecimiento con el `ding´ de la puerta resonando su salida.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ahhhhh, ¿por qué lo arruinaste? Era linda, chévere, chistosa, amigable, amable, era todo y la dejaste ir. Ahhhhh. ¿Cómo eres tan tonta? y luego le criticas a Umi y a Kotori por no avanzar y ahora mírate eres una desgracia para la familia Fa.

(Ding)

Oh, un nuevo cliente.

¨Bienveni...¨ ¿Tsubasa?

¨Hola, ¿tienes un espero y papel?¨ ahora sí, el destino te ha dado una nueva oportunidad. NO la arruines.

¨Claro.¨ corrí hacia mi cuarto y volví con lo que me pidió ¨Perdón por hacerte esperar. Aquí tienes.¨

¨Gracias.¨ ahhh que linda sonrisa. Bueno Kousaka Honoka, cálmate, espera a que haga lo que tenga que hacer y luego pídele su número.

A ver, practiquemos: `Tsubasa, me regalas tu número.´ no, muy simple `Oye Tsubasa es que perdí mi número, ¿me regalas el tuyo?´ mmmm, podría servir, es un clásico.

¨Aquí tienes.¨ me dio el papel con un sonrojo... ¿qué?

¨Perdón... ¿qué es esto?¨ eran... ¡¿unos números?!

OH SIIIIII

¨Ya sabes... para que nos hablemos y eso.¨ oh era tan tierna cuando se avergonzaba y empezaba a bajar la voz.

¨Por supuesto.¨ ahhhhh, este es de los mejores días de mi vida.

¨Que te vaya bien.¨ salió con incomodidad ¨¡Escríbeme!... si quieres.¨

¨Ya lo hice.¨ se volteó a verme y prendió su celular, vio el mensaje y se sonrojó ¨Te recojo mañana después del colegio.¨ asintió y se fue. `Ding´

Ohhhh, mas vale que Umi y Kotori hayan avanzado porque si no, no voy a tener tiempo para ayudarlas. Bueno, no quiero parar de estar con ellas pero... si yo pude avanzar tanto con una celebridad en tan poco tiempo. Ellas lo podrán hacer después de tantos años.

¿Será que le escribo para pasar el rato? ... No, no quiero que alguien se lo pueda robar en el camino.

Ahora... ¿qué hago para mañana?

(Ding)

¨Hola Honoka, ¿cómo te fue?¨ era mi mamá.

¨Excelentemente.¨ no podía ocultar mi felicidad.

¨¿Entonces pasó algo bueno?¨

¨Si.¨

¨Te interesaría contármelo.¨

¨No.¨ no le iba a contar los detalles.

(Ding)

¨¡Mamá!¨ era mi hermana ¨Creo que hay un hombre sospechoso por aquí.¨ je je je, ni te imaginas Yukiho.

¨Hola amor. ¿En serio? Este barrio es tranquilo.¨

¨No, estaba encapuchado y cuando traté de verlo, volteó rápidamente.¨ Yukiho, te acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida. Aunque no sé si decírselo. Es muy fan del grupo de Tsubasa al parecer. Pero no sé si Tsubasa me lo permitiría.

¨No creo que sea nada.¨ le dije ¨No te hizo nada ¿no?¨

¨No, sólo se ocultó pero fue sospechoso.¨

¨Entonces no era nadie.¨ lo pasó de largo mi mamá ¨¿Y cómo te fue con la tienda?¨

¨Bien, poca gente. Pero me fue bien.¨

¨Okay. Ya puedes subir si quieres, voy preparando la comida.¨

Subí a mi cuarto y esperé en mi teléfono a nueva información sobre Umi y Kotori, seguía expectante al progreso que ellas iban teniendo y quería contarles sobre mi día. Más bien sobre Tsubasa. Además me interesaba saber qué opinaban de ella como idol, sabía que a Umi no le interesaba pero creo que a Kotori le gustaban por los vestuarios.

¨Kira Kira Kira¨ ahhhh, otra vez... esa canción. Hah, me pregunto que dirá Yukiho cuando le diga que las autoras de esa canción dicen que la odian.

Claro que le creía a Tsubasa sobre que era una idol, no había razón por la cual mentirme y en primer lugar confiaba en ella.

Mmmm, ¿le digo?... Si... quiero saber qué piensa.

Caminé a su cuarto y la canción se volvía cada vez más fuerte y cada paso que daba hacía más claro el canto de Yukiho. Abrí la puerta y estaba haciendo la misma pose que Tsubasa cuando me preguntaba si la reconocía.

¨Yukiho.¨ seguía cantando ¨Yukiho.¨ me acerqué a ella y le toqué la espalda lo que hizo que se asustara y cayera después de tropezarse.

¨Auh.¨ fue divertido ¨¿Qué quieres?¨ parecía irritada ¨Oye, estaba escuchándolo.¨ se irritó más cuando le quité esa canción.

¨Adivina a quién me encontré hoy.¨ se cruzó de brazos y me miró seria.

¨A ver...¨ parecía desinteresada ¨¿a Kira Tsubasa de A-Rise?¨ ¡¿cómo lo supo?!

¨Hey, ¡¿tienes telepatía o algo?!¨ en serio estaba sorprendida, ella sólo me miró mal.

¨Hermana, tu ni sabes de A-Rise así que para de molestar.¨ estaba molesta, creo que haberla asustado no fue lo mejor. Valió la pena, pero no fue lo mejor.

¨Te lo digo en serio, es una niña de mi misma edad de ojos verdes, pelo castaño y con una frente grande.¨ aunque me gustaba todo de ella, su frente sí que era inmensa y fácil de identificar. Además, Yukiho pareció empezar a creerme porque bajó los brazos.

¨Mmmmm, si te la pasaste todo el día buscando en mi cuarto una manera de molestarme, le voy a contar a mamá.¨

¨Pero te lo digo en serio... mmmm.¨ ¿lo hago? ¨La voy a llamar, ella me dio su número así que podría decirse que soy toda una casanova.¨ Yukiho pareció volver a molestarse.

¨!Ni tú ni Tsubasa son así!¨ sí se molestó, no entendía por qué ¨¡Mamá!¨

¨Ya para de gritar, hah.¨ ¿qué hago?... ah, ya sé ¨Creo que la cámara de seguridad le captó un poco de su cara... vamos.¨ le agarré la mano y la llevé conmigo para preguntarle a mi mamá si podíamos ver el video de hoy. Aunque con un poco de duda, ella aceptó y cogimos su computador. Encontré la aplicación de la cámara y empecé a retroceder el video. Cuando salía la parte donde ella me daba su número, paré ahí ¨Mira, esa es.¨ Yukiho, dudosa, empezó a acercar su cara a la pantalla para ver mejor.

¨No veo nada.¨ si, el video se veía horrible así que si por alguna razón algún criminal hubiese aparecido, la imagen no se vería bien. Pero por lo menos yo me veía.

¨Espera lo atraso un poco.¨ fui hasta cuando ella se mostró, seguramente se podía ver en ese momento ¨Espera... espera.¨ había encontrado la parte ¨Cierra los ojos.¨ ella me miró con seriedad ¨Por favor.¨ resopló y lo hizo, creo que ella quería que fuera verdad. Por lo menos, lo era. Le puse play y cuando se bajó la capucha era perfecto para identificarla, sonreí ¨¿Estás preparada?¨

¨Claro...¨ lo dijo, nerviosa.

¨Abre.¨ los abrió e inspeccionó la pantalla. Cuando por fin vio la cara de Tsubasa, se restregó los ojos como si no lo creyera. Cuando se dio cuenta que era real, abrió los ojos ¨Lo ves, te dije que era ella.¨

¨Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.¨ gritó como las niñas de las películas de terror. ¿La habré asustado o sobre emocionado?

Era claramente la segunda.

¨Cálmate quieres, esto es un secreto.¨ no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Tsubasa si le decía esto. Espero que lo comprenda, no le podía ocultar a mi hermana esto.

¨Ahhhhhhhhhhh.¨ ahí entró mi mamá.

¨¿Qué pasó?¨ vio a Yukiho y la pantalla ¨¿Qué le hiciste Honoka?¨

¨Yo no hice nada.¨ nada malo ¨Sólo está sorprendida... Espera Yukiho.¨ había salido corriendo. Y yo corrí tras ella. Llegué a su cuarto y la vi con su celular... no ¨No lo hagas.¨ ella paró y empezó a jadear ¨Por favor, ella no querría eso.¨

¨Pero... pero... pero mi hermana sale con ella.¨ me sonrojé ante su comentario ¨¿Cómo no le voy a decir nada a mis amigas?¨

¨Por favor, por ahora no. Sólo hasta que yo te diga.¨ al parecer entendió, porque dejó su celular en la mesa ¨¿Quieres hablar un poco con ella?¨ le propuse.

¨¿Qué?¨ no me entendió.

¨Que si quieres hablar con ella un poco.¨ le repetí. Lo hacía para decirle que le había dicho a Yukiho.

¨... si...¨ dijo, sorprendida. Saqué mi teléfono y el número de mi bolsillo y lo guardé de una vez como contacto. Empezó a timbrar. Yukiho se iba acercando.

¨Espera.¨ lo puse en alta voz.

¨¿Aló?¨ Yukiho reconoció su voz de una vez, supongo que había visto alguna de sus entrevistas.

¨Hola Tsubasa, aquí Honoka.¨ mi hermana no lo creía.

¨Ah... hola Honoka, ¿cómo vas?¨

¨Bien. Muy bien de hecho. Desde que te conocí eso sí.¨ Yukiho se estaba sonrojando mientras me miraba con furia.

¨Qu-que bien.¨ al parecer también la había hecho sonrojar.

¨¿Si llegaste bien a tu casa?¨ la verdad no sabía dónde vivía.

¨Ya estoy llegando.¨

¨Que bien.¨ Yukiho me pidió seguir ¨Tsubasa... ehhh.¨

¨Si, ¿qué pasa?¨

¨Pues... verás... como que le conté a mi hermana que te conocí porque no podía ocultarle eso así que... perdón.¨

¨No te preocupes... lo entiendo.¨ parecía un poco... ¿decepcionada? Claro, de pronto pensaba que ahora me iba a aprovechar de nuestra amistad para esto. Definitivamente no era así.

¨Aunque claro que igualmente te hubiera llamado en algún momento. Pero era para no ocultarte eso.¨

¨Oh, gracias. Es bueno saberlo.¨ parecía que eso la había calmado.

¨Ho-hola.¨ Yukiho, al parecer, se había desesperado.

¨¿Hola? ¿Quién es?¨ le hice señas para que continuara hablando pero no dijo nada y huyó del cuarto ¨¿Aló?¨

¨Que pena, era mi hermana que quería saludarte.¨ fui caminando hacia mi cuarto y vi a mi hermana sentada en un sofá completamente anonadada.

¨Oh, bueno. Mándale mis saludos.¨ dijo con cortesía.

¨Claro... Oye... sigue en pié lo de mañana, ¿no?¨ llegué a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama.

¨Si obvio, si tu quieres.¨ dijo, nerviosa.

¨Claro que quiero aunque como es mi primera cita, pues...¨

¨Ci-ci-cita.¨ parecía ponerse muy nerviosa con eso.

¨Obvio que es una cita.¨ yo me sonrojaba pero no me daba nervios mencionarlo ¨Si quieres que así sea.¨

¨¡Sí!¨ que bien que lo tenía en altavoz ¨Obvio que quiero que sea una... cita.¨

¨¿Tienes algún lugar al que quieras ir?¨ porque yo no tenía ninguno.

¨Ehhhh... no.¨ okay...

¨Entonces voy a pensar en algo. Buenas noches.¨ me despedí.

¨Okay. Buenas noches.¨ y colgamos.

Hah... ¿qué hago?

¨Si quieres te ayudo con eso.¨

¨Entonces oíste todo.¨ asintió ¨Por favor, ayúdame.¨

* * *

¨Entonces cómo les fue a ustedes.¨ dije con picardía a mis dos amigas, que se habían parado al lado de mi locker con las manos juntas.

¨Ehhh.¨ Umi se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojó mientras que vi cómo Kotori la apretaba para que no la soltara.

¨Muy bien, ¿o no Umi?¨ Umi sólo asintió con dificultad.

¨Me alegro que por fin estén juntas.¨ Kotori continuó con su sonrisa mientras que Umi seguía sin saber qué hacer ¨Y... ¿cómo fue la película?¨ ambas se sonrojaron aún más ¨Entonces no la vieron...¨ me alegro que hayan avanzado antes de que empezara.

¨Y... ¿a tí cómo te fue?¨ preguntó Kotori con dificultad.

¨No me lo van a creer.¨ les indiqué que se acercaran ¨Hoy tengo una cita.¨

¨Felicidades.¨ dijo Kotori.

¨Una... cita.¨ musitó Umi.

¨¿Y quién es?¨ no creo que era problema decirles el nombre.

¨Se llama Kira Tsubasa.¨

¨¡KIRA TSUBASA!¨ apareció de la nada un pequeña niña de coletas negras y ojos rojos. Me parecía un poco familiar.

¨¡Oye! ¡ten cuidado por dónde pasas!¨ vi a una peli-roja en el piso. Se me hacía un poco familiar también.

¨Perdón, pero por ahora eso no importa.¨ le dijo la peli-negra que luego me volvió a mirar.

¨Nico...¨ dijeron sus dos acompañantes, una mujer de pelo morado y otra de pelo rubio.

¨Lo siento, pero no puedo decir mucho.¨ no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso.

¨Kira Tsubasa...¨ murmuró una pequeña castaña que iba acompañando a la peli-roja.

¨¿Qué pasa Kayo-chin?¨ salió una peli-naranja.

¨Oye enana.¨ salió la peli-roja. Ah, ya sé quién era.

¨Qué quieres.¨ y también ella.

¨Oye... tú no eres la que toca piano en un salón.¨ me acordaba que la había visto alguna vez tocar ¨Y tú no eres la que canta en el otro salón.¨ creo que era en el club de idols ahora que me acuerdo.

¨Tú eres...¨ dijeron al mismo tiempo las artistas. Y voltearon a lados opuestos para ocultar sus sonrojos. Tal parece que ambas admiraban a la otra.

¨Ohhhh.¨ esto era interesante ¨Mucho gusto Kousaka Honoka.¨ las volteé para que se vieran.

¨Mucho gusto... Nishikino Maki.¨

¨Yazawa Nico.¨

¨Entonces me voy. Vamos Kotori, Umi.¨ me alejé para que siguieran con su encuentro predestinado ¨Si quieren les cuento luego así que encontrémonos aquí otro día, pero por favor no me insistan.¨ nos fuimos alejando de todas. De pronto había conseguido nuevas amigas.

¨Entonces... tienes una cita Honoka.¨ oh claro, se me olvidó que les estaba contando.

¨Sí.¨ y les conté.

Ya al final del día corrí hacia el UTX, lista para mi cita con Tsubasa. Creo que el karaoke sería perfecto.

FINAL

 **Por fin lo terminé. Fue mucho más largo de lo planeado pero bueno. Gracias por leer.**

 **El siguiente** **fic no sé si será otro de Love Live (que me salió una idea mientras planeaba este) o de las otras propuestas. Si quieren recomienden pero no sé qué hacer así que... a esperar con qué me decido.**

 **PowerEyes: si, yo también pienso que los hice en el peor momento pero: no tenía una canción (no me salía nada), no creo que sea necesario exactamente hacer un epílogo para eso y, a decir verdad, no lo quiero hacer. Perdón. Pero gracias por tu voto y tu comentario. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y hasta el próximo.**

 **Guest: si, yo también las amo y espero que este te haya satisfecho. Muchas gracias por leer y agradezco tu apoyo. Hasta el próximo.**


End file.
